Transformers: The Arrival
by Heartspin
Summary: A.U Loosly based off the movies. A retelling of how the Autobots make their presence known on Earth, and defend the humans from the Decepticons. Samantha is not exactly a normal high school girl: She loves technology, and outer space and her old fashioned father has just announced a discovery that will change humanity. Now her new car seems to be 'talking' to her.
1. Chapter 1

Heartspin: First I would like to state the obvious to all whom read this-I own nothing of the Transformers franchise. Not one bit. This is merely a work of fiction. Secondly I want to state this is a complete A.U. I enjoyed the old transformers anime as a child, and my hubby just had me binge watch all four of the Micheal Bay movies in one day - talk about movie overload! =) As a result, I felt compelled to tell my own story. I would like to say that I haven't watched the anime for years, and while I liked the movies the third one left me wanting a bit more in terms of plot and the fourth one failed me (personally! No offence to those of you who enjoyed it!)

At first when I began thinking of this-because after the third one left me feeling as though I didn't get all that I wanted from it my mind was already spiraling out of control with ideas-I had thought of just continuing where the second one left off. Or doing a retelling of 1 and 2 where I kept it similar to the movies and just altered some things.

But I found myself thinking that wouldn't work for what I wanted to do,and I also wanted to pull off something a bit more original. So I have decided to make my own story completely, though it is largely influenced by the movies it is also completely A.U. One major difference being that 'Sam'-who is still Sam- is now a female. I also took some of the things I remembered from the show and implemented them, though not many. I kept the Autobots and Decepticons etc-as for that is truly what transformers is about. The rest-well you'll just have to read to find out! All in all I hope you enjoy what I have to offer. Thank you!

**Prolog**

The universe is vast; holding forms of all kinds of life in an array of different galaxies with many solar systems holding suns, planets, and moons. It is so mind boggling even those who sail the distant ocean of the cosmic sea find it hard to comprehend, making it easy to hide among the many stars if able.

In one particular spiral galaxy, filled with over 100 billion stars-that being a small number compared to many- sits a rather unspectacular solar system On one of the outer spiral arms of that galaxy is the common yellow star, small with nothing too unusual about it. Circling that star are eight planets; four inner rocky planets and four outer gas and ice giants along with an array of small dwarf planets and other objects.

The third farthest from the star, is a pale blue dot glittering brightly among its comrades. This is the planet Earth: the planet filled with water and water based life forms. Of these life forms are the humans; the ones who have been looking to the stars in wonder for much of their developing history. It is perhaps this species's curiosity, and the beauty of the planet Earth, that the Autobots decided to smuggle the Allspark here. It is here, on Earth, where they decided to hide the Allspark from the Decepticons.

It had been hidden here, on the arm of a small rotating spiral galaxy, in a small unremarkable solar system it stayed hidden until Megatron discovered its existence. Luckily, as for none of the Autobots were currently present, Megatron soon froze in the arctic circle only to be discovered by Archibald Witwicky.

When discovering Megatron, Archibald was struck by Megatrons power and slowly drove into madness.

Now generations later, with much silence and little to no contact from alien life, the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons is now about to fully come to life on earths soil.

**Chapter 1**

"Sir we were unable to find the UFO," the man dressed in a dark business suite stood tensely at attention as he awaited the general to turn and surely give a tongue lashing.

The general kept his gaze out his office window, viewing the brightly lit city polluting the nights sky making it impossible to see any stars. His grip noticeably tightened around his wrist which was resting on the small of his back and it seemed as if he was restraining himself.

He turned partially," Agent Simmons. What is the purpose of sector 7?"

"To keep tabs on alien lifeforms sir and to-"

"CORRECT!" The general roared effectively silencing Simmons," It is the only reason why you are here-agent. The only reason why sector 7 exists, which could change at any moment if I find you are not doing your job efficiently. "

Simmons bit back any snide remarks he had and nodded sharply," yes sir! We will locate the UFO sir,and make contact with any alien lifeforms when we do if they are present."

"See that you do," he grumbled waving the agent out of the room.

Simmons quickly left, jaw tight with insult. He hated working for the government. But when one wished to work around the unknown, this was the best option. It had a great retirement plan, and amazing pay-way better than running a conspiracy theory blog.

Entering an elevator he sighed, finally allowing himself to relax. The excitement of seeing an alien with his own two eyes had been pulling at him for the past 35 hours, even though it seemed to be a hostile lifeforms .35 hours ago, he had been notified of alien activity in Qatar which had attacked their military. It was mind boggling why the aliens had chosen to attack their men, and worrisome as the alien seemed to be practically indestructible.

Arriving in the basement of the compound he straightened up and exited the elevator going down a series of white washed halls lit by buzzing artificial light until reaching a door with security. Grabbing his badge he swiped it before entering the cramped computer room.

The men and women under his command looked up in acknowledgement of his presence. One scurried over to him.

"Sir. We have just received word from activity here in America."

"Another attack?"he questioned afraid he would have to speak with the easily disappointed general all too soon.

The man shook his head," No. Just a sighting. We received a flood or reports in of a 'strange asteroid' that passed by over several states the last one being outside Portland Oregon where the trail was lost. There has been no reported point of impact either. In every sighting, the 'asteroid' was at a controlled level of 30,000 feet until seeming to lower to around 20,000 ft just outside of Portland. There are also these,"

Simmons frowned as the man showed him pictures of what clearly was not an asteroid, and his heart jumped with excitement that alien life had landed-and in America no less!

"Get a team of men together. It looks like we are going hunting in Oregon," he said grinning. Gripping the picture of a black object with bright yellow streaks blurred on the enlarged photograph. He didn't look up when the man responded, or when everyone began to prepare to leave. He spun on his heel exiting the room doing a small jump of excitement.

They were here.

**Pagebreakpagebreak**

Sam hurried downstairs rubbing her eyes of their sleep. She quickly hopped over the couch and snatched the remote from the table turning the t.v-it already preset to the right channel.

"Damn Alarm clock," she grumbled rubbing her face in aggravation. Her brown eyes snapped to her watch which read just past 1 and she squinted out the dark windows of the living room before returning her attention to the bright tv. The news reporters lips were moving but it was muted, which Sam fixed.

"And on the discussion board of scientists today is doctor Omishi, head of energy research at Portland Organs Renewable Energy Research Center in America," Her accent was heavily Japanese and she had an olive complexion, dark brown eyes, with black hair,"He is visiting today to give a speech here at the Hamaoka power plant, along with several other well respective scientists."

Sam ignored the reporter as she went over the names of several other scientists, one from Sweden, one Germany and two from Japan, and focused on her fathers face whom was walking to a podium, bowing to a Japanese man before taking his spot in front of the mic.

Twirling her long brunet hair in her fingers she found herself frowning not for the first time. Over the years she had become accustomed to her father leaving for long periods of time for business and she had come to accept that. When she had been alive, her mother had been there for Sam. But for the past few years Sam found herself alone, even when her distant father was not on business trips.

"It is just the way your father has always been," a memory of her mother played in her mind. A willowy woman, with brunet hair and blue eyes and a smile that just made you want to smile too," it is vary like a Japanese businessman."

"So does that mean he doesn't love you?" She had asked while helping cut cookies.

Her mother had smiled at her, pearly white teeth showing and crows feet appearing," No dear. We love each other vary much. He just doesn't know how to express it."

Sam mentally snorted at that. He had been distant before her mothers death, and now he was even more so. All she ever heard from him were questions on grades grades grades and college.

Pulling her thoughts away from the past she focused on the discussion that had started while she had been thinking.

"As you know," her father spoke gesturing to the screen behind him that they had turned on which showed various graphs and charts," Now that we have lost the Fukushima power plant the goals of 40% nuclear energy are not going to be happening. Also as you know prime minister Kan has ordered the Hamaoka power plant to be shut down next month. With Fukushima's loss, and as not only a nation but as a world, we have decided we need to distance ourselves from nuclear technology, it is no mystery that Japan is expected to be hurting for energy."

The screen behind him shifted to that of a video and he gestured to it- two men in white lab coats standing stone faced to the camera,"I would like to introduce to you-a new concept entirely. For energy, for material, for the way we live today."

It was obviously a live feed as for her father nodded and gave the men the okay to go. They each grabbed a vile of a course black sand and unscrewed the tops, pouring the sand out while her father spoke.

"This substance is something we have came to know as Transformium. After years of testing we have finally deemed it ready for the public,"he said," now I would like you to witness its power."

One man held out his hand with the dust, and Sam leaned forward squinting. She recognized the stuff from pictures she had spied in her fathers work, but she had never been allowed to know what her father was working on.

Suddenly it begun to shift and her eyes widened as both men were now holding teddy bears. The crowed gasped and aahed when the bears shifted to lamps that turned on, then one turned into a blender and the other a microwave. This demonstration went on for a few minutes until her father turned back to the crowed and the men turned their objects- a mallet and a radio- back into the sand gesturing for it to enter the tubes.

"As you can see this rare metal is able to transform into an array of objects. But not only that this metal," he said to the now completely still crowed," is able to create an extraordinary amount of energy-which is what allows it to take shapes. My team has been working on ways to harness the power of Transformium to apply to the grid and are nearing a break though. This, my good people, is the power of the future."

The screen behind him showed a simulation of a world, green and clean, powered by transformium plants.

"No more coal burning creating greenhouse gasses, no more oil drilling creating spills that ruin ecosystems, and no more nuclear power with potential of radiation exposure," he held out his hand and suddenly his watch transformed into the transformium. The crowed was on their feet, the press snapping pictures while her father smiled one of his rare smiles," Transformium is the power of the future."

After that the press conference was abuzz with questions, flashes of light, and shouting. They attempted to calm everyone but eventually signaled a commercial break, the reporter enthusiastically saying they would be back with more updates.

Sitting back with a whoosh of air Sam raked a hand through her hair, pushing it back before lightly balling her hand into a fist. She looked out the window to still see the almost completely dark skies. It wasn't yet 2, the press conformance cutting off short, and she wasn't tired. Her heart was pounding as she thought of the major breakthrough her fathers company had just announced, and realized that this would probably keep him away more than ever.

"Not that I care," she grumbled as if trying to convince herself. It was a bad habit she had tried to kick off in the past unsuccessfully. Talking to herself had became an everyday thing since she more often than not found herself alone. With few friends to speak of, and little contact with her father she had few people to speak to face to face.

Standing she stretched, her anime pajama top riding up exposing her stomach which she rubbed before padding over to the kitchen. She flipped open her laptop that she had left on the table the night before, wrinkling her nose at the dirty bowl she had neglected next to it and threw it in the sink. While her laptop powered up- it was nearing 10 years old and she had refused to use the one her father bought her last summer in a desperate attempt to get her to quit working with the clunky dinosaur she constantly upgraded and fixed- she grabbed an apple and bit into it while looking in the refrigerator sighing when she realized she had put off the shopping much too long and she didn't feel like cooking eggs.

Shaking her head she decided the apple would do and grabbed the laptop before going up the stairs to her room.

While for the most part the rest of the house vibrated with a clean upper middle class look, her room exploded with the look of a workshop. Computer parts, gears, oil, and various other odds and ends were strewn about the desks and floor. The walls were littered with posters of anime, cartoons, and movies all focused on technology and of the Enterprise, Borge cubes, and Millennium Falcon hung from her ceiling and terminator stood partially constructed in the corner of her room . It was no secret that she loved to tinker with things, and it was probably the biggest reason her father spoke to her so little.

Flopping down on the bed she opened the internet browser and pulled up her blog. There were various comments to her post from a few hours ago and she grinned quickly writing her replies. The last thing she had posted had been a picture of her great grandfathers glasses. Her blog went over historic discoveries and other things focused on robotics and technology in history, and when she had stumbled across Archibald Witwickys broken glasses in a chest with her mothers things, she had been unable to resist posting about it. Archibalds story had been earth shattering for the world, though most of it was shroud in mystery. Being a descendant of his, she had followers who hoped she had as much promise as he had.

After answering a few questions to her bloggers a new post popped up in her personal messaging box. Cocking her head to the side she opened it and frowned.

"They are coming. Samantha Witwicky Omishi. We are here to protect you."

There was no sender name, no other information, except a strange symbol. squinting at it she felt it looked familiar but couldn't place it. Letting out a breath of air she closed the window, wrote a quick update to the blog addressing all the readers saying she would post more information Saturday. Closing the laptop she pushed it aside and yawned before laying down and dozing off.

"The internet has some crazy people out there," she mumbled as she dozed off trying to push the message from her mind.

Pagebreakpagebreak pagebreak

It was the phone blaring next to her that jerked her awake and she gasped, heart hammering, as she fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Sitting up she hit her head on her table which made her phone knock down and hit her head again. Growling she grabbed the phone from her lap and answered it nursing her bruised skull," Hello?!"

"Well that is a rather impolite way to answer the phone Samantha," it was her father-not too many other people would be calling her anyway- and he sounded disappointed. Like always.

She stood seeing the clock read 5am," well I was asleep. You startle me. Sorry."

She could almost see her father nodding before he continued," I wanted to make sure you were up to catch the bus to school. And to wish you a happy birthday."

She paused in the nursing of her head before her tired mind remembered she was turning 17 that day.

"Today is my birthday," she said excited not sure how she could have forgotten what she had been waiting for with such anticipation," You said I could get a car."

"And you can. Just please," he cleared his throat and she knew what was coming," just purchase one with the mindset that you too represent this family. Go get a nice ladies car. If you are unable to afford it with your savings I have no trouble lending you the money. I don't want you around those race cars you were eyeing, or a beat up junker."

She frowned,"No thank you father.I am almost old enough to be out of the house and I have been saving for years. I can get my own car."

Samantha knew her father didn't want her to get a 'fixer upper' car, but to purchase a brand new shiny Prius or something of the sort. Something that showed their status and kept her in her place as a woman. Not for the first time she wished she were out of the house.

"Well I hope that you keep my reputation in mind when you complete your purchase," he stated before pausing, probably to look at his watch," its getting late. Let me know how your grades are going, I expect good results. You have college to look forward to."

She gritted her teeth together before reminding herself of what she wanted to ask him earlier," wait father."

He seemed shocked on the other end that she wanted to continue talking, normally they were so tense about each other that she kept to herself as much as he distanced himself from her, and replied with a cautioned,"yes?"

"That. . .that transformium you presented at the press conference today. . .wha-," before she could asked any questions, her mind abuzz with them, her father cut her off.

"That is not something I can discuss with you," he replied curtly," or over a telephone for that matter. Things such as these are not for a woman such as yourself to concern herself with."

She clenched her fists," Father, we are in the year 2012. It is no secret women can do what men can."

"I do not care what people say Samantha," he stated bringing the all too familiar argument to a halt," you know where I stand, and you know you will not get any support from me in college if you continue to . . . dabble in these technology hobbies. Continue writing your blog, I enjoy it vary much. You are going to be a great archaeologist like your mother or perhaps a writer. Now have a good day at school, and please pick out an appropriate car. Good day."

She threw her phone down, glaring at the flat shiny black screen.

"Well," she grinned after a moment of thought," I guess I can pick a car before school. Something father would like." She hopped up to get undressed and in the shower thoughts of chips, rear spoilers, and other womanly things to buy for her soon to be car came to mind.

endendendendendendend

Heartspin: well I know that wasn't long, but I felt like I had to write something to get the story down. I am unsure how often my updates will be, my hubby and I just bought a 'fixer upper' house so we are going to be busy with that.

I know that this is unlike the movies, and even though I have used characters from the movies I have noticeably altered their stories. As I said this is a complete A.U. I would love to hear your thoughts on this-love? Hate? Too early to tell? =) I will write more when I can around the other stories I am writing.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! And happy (early) Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A bright yellow Volkswagen with racing stripes bounced off the main road down an abandoned alleyway. Through the dark, if you looked close enough, it would become obvious that the car had no driver. After going deeper into the back alleys and broken down buildings, passing dumpsters and garbage, scaring a few frightened homeless into dark corners, it stopped in a dead end alley that was vacant even of trash.

"Bumblebee, are you able to respond," it was Optimus. The bugs brights flashed on and a blue hologram projected onto the faded red brick.

"I am glad to see you have arrived safely. We just located your beacon, and see you currently reside on the planet Earth," the image was distorted and it was difficult to see," We are on our way. Has there been any development on earth? I see you have blended in."

Bumblebee groaned,his engine revving before he turned on his radio searching stations quickly to try and give the message.

"They are here. Unsure how many," he used from first a t.v broadcast of an alien t.v show, then a news announcement. He continued grabbing snippets from other radio transmissions," have not located the girl. Its darn like tryin' to find a needle in a haystack. May be after the father. I found her site with a recent update promising more information on the subject. "

"Did you receive injury Bumblebee?"Optimus asked. The beetle honked a bit.

Another second of searching stations then," During battle communication systems downed. "

"We will have Rachet inspect that when we arrive-shouldn't take us much time. Tell me about this girl-how close are you to finding her?"

Bumblebee groaned," Have located the targets school. She is difficult to trace-the father would have been a heck of a lot easier to find."

"I know you wanted to protect the father, but remember Bumblebee. I believe she is the one we should be looking for," At bumblebees less than enthusiastic response Optimus shook his head with a sigh. It was hard to remember that the yellow autobot was still young, even though he had proven to be an excellent warrior. The young warrior was still easy to push, high strung, and wanted to jump the gun-though normally was well behaved and listened when Optimus was present, which the Prime was thankful for.

"The girl has the map. On her blog she writes extensively on Captain Archibald Witwicky, whom she has done extensive research on as her mother did before her," Optimus paused at Bumblebees revved engine.

He searched the stations before responding,"Have you watched new updates?"

"I know all about their recent 'discovery' Bumblebee. Trust me it has not passed my sight. We will of course send protection too the doctor . Hound will be stationed in the country Japan, we have already located the fathers approximate location. You need to keep your sights on Samantha Omishi, for she has the map and she is the key."

Bumblebee stayed silent besides a few grunts and groans. He agreed. He needed to keep to his mission-if Optimus found it necessary then he needed to listen and put all his energy into finding the girl.

Pulling up a radio signal of a cowboy he asked," So how do you suppose we find this pretty little lady?"

"Pull up her school records. See if her address is listed there-but how hard her information is to find I believe she is being hidden. Her address may not be listed. You can see if you can pull up her picture and see from there. We should arrive with in approximately 56 hours."

"Rodger that chief," Bumblebee responded, mentally deciding he rather enjoyed speaking through the humans radio waves. He had been studying them for the past week, their T.V shows, movies, plays, history, language, music. Whatever he could.

"I found she is in search of a vehicle," he continued,then played a racing commercial and then a Volkswagen commercial," I have read back to her first journal entry. Seems this here little lady wants to race, or something of that nature. "

"Good thinking Bumblebee. I knew I could trust you. I will contact you when we arrive. Keep your eyes out, and be safe. Optimus out." and the transmission turned to static.

Bumblebee sighed and begun to access the school computers. As expected her address and phone number had been hidden, and much personal information was not listed. Her school was a private school, where many of her peers had similar types of security procedures applied to him. After some more digging he found a short article in the school paper with her picture.

"And bingo was his name-o,"He sang on his radio with a kids tv show broadcast.

It was a colored photo, with a short mention of her name. It stated her work in the technology and astronomy areas, with a quote. "Someday I will be part of a generation that sees beyond the moon, beyond Mars. We will go where no human has gone before, and pave the way for the rest of humanity." Apparently she had won the school rocket building contest, with her advanced computer system.

That was all that was mentioned of her for the rest of the school files-she didn't even have a digital yearbook picture- but Bumblebee was satisfied with the photo. She was a thinner pale girl looking back at him with an unwavering chocolate gaze and long brunet hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Bumblebee wondered why she had such a voiced fascination with technology and space when all he could find that she wrote on her blog she just wrote things on archaeology and recently on her excitement of buying her first car.

After some more searching, one of his searches alerted him of a match. It was a file with some password protection on it-nothing Bumblebee was worried about. The source was a personal computer, the computer more concealed than the fie was protected.

If Bumblebee had been in his true form he would have frowned but he settled for a growl. At least he knew her location.

With even more urgency filling him, he headed to her home.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

Sam hummed lightly as she pulled the black turtleneck down, and then begun to brush her hair in front of the bathroom mirror before tightly pulling it up into a high ponytail. Satisfied she turned and grabbed her side-bag before exiting the house being sure to lock the door. She looked to her watch, noting that it was 5:29.

"Suppose I should call Jonathan to let him know I'm not riding the bus," she mumbled to herself as she pulled the school bus drivers number. Going to a privet school had its perks-and fewer students and staff were one of them. She let the phone ring as she walked up her path, leaving past the gate before closing it behind her. Her houses view was blocked by a thick cover of trees, on its own large plot giving them a sense of seclusion. Stepping out onto the sidewalk she glanced to the other high end homes with manicured lawns and their own gates stretching with a smile phone snug between her shoulder and ear. She very rarely broke the rules and went out on her own, and the freedom was welcomed.

The other line picked up and a voice answered,"Jonathan speaking."

"Hey, its Sam. I'm not going to be catching the bus this morning," she chirped the thought of getting her own car making her bounce with excitement.

"Sparkplug? Nononono we haven't gotten any word from your father saying this. And I sure hope your not going out unsupervised," Jonathans voice sound more than concerned.

Rolling her eyes, smiling when he called her the nickname her mother had given her and those close to her still used, she shook her head,"I am 17 Jonathan. That is one year away from moving out. Everyone needs to lay off a little. Besides, I already have left the house. Its fine."

"You know I have to call the school and let them know this right Sparkplug?"

"Really Jonathan,"she shook her head, frowning when the small hairs on the back of her neck raised and she got the feeling someone was watching her,"your being ridiculous. Everyone is. I am getting a car, then I will drive myself to school."

Jonathan began rattling away on the other end and she sighed,"Hanging up now! I'll see you at school! Quit worrying, its bad for your blood pressure."

"Wait now Sparkplug!" but she hung up on him and sighed.

"Talk about paranoid," she grumbled as she pocketed the phone, trying to shake away the paranoid feeling someone was watching her.

She walked for several more minutes trying to pretend she was only speeding up her pace because she was in a hurry while looking at her watch. Finally she arrived to the bus stop and decided to use that as a good excuse to turn around and look behind her before sitting down. The streets were pretty quite besides a jogger that was going the opposite way of her and a couple cars going to work.

"Now look who's paranoid,"she grumbled. She closed her eyes sighing deeply while plopping down on the bench and promptly she screamed when opening them.

Standing and grabbing her heart she glared at the wide eyed boy in front of her.

"Seriously Xavier! You frightened me!"She held her heart for a minute more before sighing and sitting down.

Xavier was very tall, taller than most others, but was skinny and timid which made him an easy target to most of the others at school. He didn't talk too much, was very smart, and always carried around a camera. He had dropped a grade when having moved to town the year before, and had been Samanthas lab partner in science bringing a sort of tense friendship.

"Sorry," he mumbled scratching the back of his head which was ducked down as he nervously glanced at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shifted looking down the street and glancing at her before nervously looking away.

"I was at the cemetery taking pictures. For class you know. Its close to here. I was going to take the bus, you know to school," He shifted looking everywhere but at her. It always annoyed her, but she tried to be nice.

Sighing she shook her head, looking down the road as the bus came bouncing down the hill towards them.

"Well here is the bus," she said standing feeling Xaviers eyes on her but refusing to take notice,"I'm taking it today too."

"I-I thought you took the school bus,"Xavier said and Sam turned to him as the passengers exited and he quickly adverted his gaze.

"Why would you know that," she tilted her head getting on the bus and paying while Xavier shuffled passed. For a second she caught a glimpse of a yellow buggie in one of the passenger windows, but she lost sight of it. She tried to pay attention to Xavier instead of looking for it out the window.

He shrugged," I-I just see you get off at school."

"I thought you went early to go to the development room, how did you even know?"Sam felt strange, all those lectures from the school and her father about being weary of others echoing in her head. But she reminded herself that Xavier went to school with her, and most certainly was not dangerous.

"O-0h well.. ," Xavier flushed and squirmed," R-remember when we w-where building that rocket?"she nodded mutely so he glanced at her before continuing fiddling with his camera,"I-I kept trying to talk to you about the trajectory. You were always unable to after school, s-so I wanted to talk before."

She sighed and her heart begun to beat again. Sam kicked herself mentally for being paranoid. But she blamed her dad for that one. Smiling she looked apologetically to the poor boy. Laying a hand on his shoulder she waited for him to look at her," I'm sorry. I know I haven't been that nice to you. That was wrong of me. You can talk to me if you ever need anything Xavier. You should never be afraid to approach me."

He stared at her for a long time, actually keeping eye contact with her for more than a few seconds, and a shaky smile begun to crawl over his face.

"Thank you," he said, in a calm and steady tone-one she had never heard him was much nicer than the constant shy glances and stutters.

Shrugging she smiled," Anyway. From now on, I am going to be driving myself. I am on my way to get a car. There is this little red bug I have been looking at ," her voice picked up in excitement and she was barely paying attention to him now," I can tinker around with it a bit, repaint it, and get it reupholstered. Then it'll have some speed under the hood and I can take it cruisin. Its a 76' Volkswagen bug and its in fairly all right condition."

She looked to his large eyes and smiled sheepishly," Sorry, I am just so excited."

"No. No its lovely to have something you love," he said still staring at her. Looking away he fiddled with his camera again," I never took you one to be into racing."

She shrugged," Well not like hardcore or anything. But I love to go fast," She smiled," And I think the beetle is something I can squeeze past my 'll have a cow if I got something flashy."

He smiled a little before looking down again and she paused before tentatively asking him," Do you want a ride home?"

A shocked look crossed his face before he looked like he wanted to cry he was so upset," I wish I could. But. . .My mom has this party thing tonight. I have to be there so she is grabbing me after school," he trailed off. Sam felt sorry for him-he obviously wasn't one for parties.

"I'm sorry. Hey maybe next time. Then we could-I donno. Hang this weekend?" she offered before she thought what she was saying. She rarely hung out with anyone, she never went to other peoples homes. Sam supposed she felt compelled to make him feel better though, because she had enjoyed his company so much more when he hadn't been pouting like a kicked pup.

Smiling Xavier nodded," Yeah that would be nice."

She looked up and noticed she was a stop away from down town and readied to pull the wire," Well I'm getting off up here. See you in class?"

He nodded and when she jogged off the bus and looked back she saw that he watched her as the bus chugged off down the road.

"Maybe this'll be good for you girl," she grumbled,"the whole friends thing." A woman with her baby looked at her strangely before turning away walking quickly down the slowly crowding streets,"defiantly a good thing."

Smiling, her excitement back with her suddenly, she went to the bus stop across the street seeing she had a 5 minute wait time. Today was going to be a good day.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

"What!? You're kiddin' me!" Samantha held her head a look of devastation on her face.

The man in the suit shook his head," I'm sorry Samantha. I really am. I know how much you wanted that Beetle."

"I did," she sighed hunching her shoulders,"I finally saved up enough and turn 17 and someone buys it the friggin' day before!"

"I have a couple other vehicles you could look at," he smiled," one of them is a Volkswagen I got in two days ago. New on the lot. Still a stick shift. It isn't a rear engine beetle, but I told you those are very rare."

She sighed before smiling trying to be positive but couldn't find it in her to be as excited," Okay. Its still a car."

"Great I'll get you the keys," he went off to jog inside. She sighed and walked around the lot, putting her hands under her pits to warm them in the cool August air. She started to turn around to begin pacing when something caught her eye.

A bright yellow bug, with dulled racing stripes running down on it sat innocently between a line of trucks. It was older than any of the cars around it, but Samantha's heart stopped. She slowly walked to the bug and let a breath out when touching the hood. It was as if something was drawing her to it.

"Oh baby how much are you?" she breathed running her finger along the hood. Glancing inside the window she saw it was a stick, the door was also slightly opened, and she felt compelled to open it.

"Um Mrs?"

Samantha snapped her fingers away from the car as if being caught doing something vary bad and looked up to the sales man she had been working with the past few weeks.

Walking up to him meeting him half way she pointed at the car,"How much is this one? Please tell me it's for sale."

The man frowned walking up to the vehicle and looked at it a few moments, opening the door and taking out the keys in confusion,"Well mrs. I'm not sure. This may be one of our newer additions. Looks like the boys didn't wash her yet. I can look her up if you'd like."

"Please do," she said not being able to fight the smile from her face,"I love it."

He nodded and jogged off back inside, and she turned to the car.

"Yellow huh," she said running her finger over the paint job lightly," I kinda like it better than the red. You sure are cute!"

The lights blinked and she jumped back startled. Looking around she laughed nervously," hope that I'll be able to at least drive you home and there isn't nothin'too wrong with you." she did a circle around the car," No dents. A bit worn but we can fix that. Looks like an original paint job. You even have a good tread."

There were sounds of bickering so she turned and saw the salesman arguing with someone else. Walking up to them she got their attention.

"Is there a problem?"

The sales man gave her a brilliant smile,"I'm sorry it seems we don't have this one in the system. I could still show you the black one."

"Is that so?" she looked sadly to the yellow buggie and said,"I suppose I could test drive the black one and that would give you time to wash up and get this yellow one in your system right?"

He paused and looked unsure of what to say before shaking his head,"I am not even sure where it came from."

"Its on your lot it must be for sale. And the keys are in it."

"It probably," said a man in a oily blue jumpsuit walking past most likely taking his break from the garage they had," Is from that delivery of impound cars we got. I could start logging it- I didn't finish them all yet."

"I would like that very much," she subconsciously rubbed the hood of the old bug. What was this strange attraction? As if she 'needed' the car in her life? She didn't question it too much-odd things often happened around all of the Witwicky descendants-her being the only one left that she knew of.

"Well if that is what you want, but this 88' I have run great, has very few miles on it for the year, and doesn't need a new paint job," He gestured her to walk with him and she did, though she was sure the yellow one had blinked its lights at them.

The man showed her to a shiny black bug a few rows away, and she nodded trying to seem interested. This one had little work to it, was previously used a a drag racing bug and had constant repairs done to it.

Glancing at the price she frowned," 13? That's a bit higher than I was looking at,"the red one she had been looking at had been priced perfectly at 10 and she had only a little more than that.

"Well how about we take it for a spin and see how you like it?"

Shrugging she nodded and hopped in the drivers seat, scrunching her nose up at the long shag carpet used throughout. That was something that would have to be replaced.

It started up smooth enough, with a slight jump, and as she pulled out it sputtered but didn't stop running.

She was about to hit the small road that lead off the lot to the highway,stopping at the stop sign. She began to look both ways when she gasped. The yellow buggie was sitting next to them, driver-less, and clean.

"Uh,"the salesman seemed confused as well as she looked from him to the car," Perhaps the boys are taking it for a test run and. . .left it here."

She parked the car and stepped out, the salesman following suit," Sure did clean up nicely," she said grinning as she took a look at the now clean yellow bug," And its running so smoothly," the car seemed to be idling with a small bubbling sound coming from the engine unlike the light choking that came from the one she drove.

"Yeah," he said seeming unsure before laying a hand on her shoulder directing her back to the black car," well you may enjoy the speed this one has to offer, not to mention the handling should be much better with this one."

Samantha nodded mutely while glancing over her shoulder to the yellow bug.

Hopping in the black bug she looked both ways before pulling onto the road, stopping at the sign waiting for the highway to clear. She looked in her rearview mirror at the still idle yellow bug and sighed before taking a look for any oncoming vehicles and pulling onto the highway.

As they began to slowly gain speed down the highway, and the sales man begun to give a history of the car and point out things that made it unique when a yellow buggie sped past them honking.

"What the-!"the man held the dash leaning forward,"what are they doin!?"

"Looks like a good test drive to me," she grinned and hit the gas catching up to the back of the yellow buggie and causing the poor salesman to shriek and hold on to his seat.

"S-s-s-s-slow done young lady!"he stammered eyes wide

"Why? Your guys seem to be handling their own quite well up ahead," she grinned though a moment later it became clear.

The black buggie began to slow and whistle as it overheated and smoke puffed from the engine so she pulled over popping on the cautions.

"Young lady. That was vary irresponsible of you. your test driving a car, not drag racing!" the man patted down his tousled black hair and straightened his suite. Pulling out a phone he called his work for a tow.

After a moment he put it away and sighed," The tow will be awhile. I am going to walk back-would you care to join me?"

Shaking her head she mutely went and sat at the shoulder of the road, feeling very foolish suddenly.

"Well if they are testing it they have got it registered with our system. If you would like we can test that one next," he wiped the sweat from his brow, still obviously calming down from the excitement of the short drive.

She thanked him and he walked off-they were probably a mile away from the car lot. Obviously she had him high strung and he wanted to get back as soon as possible, not caring if he left a young woman on the side of the road or not.

Pulling out her cell she swore when seeing that she had less than an hour to be to the school. Biting her lip, she decided she would hold out to call them for a little while longer.

A few minutes passed and she heard the crunch of tires approaching her slowly, unlike the whistle of passing vehicles on the highway. Looking up her heart stopped for a moment at seeing the yellow buggie.

"You came back," she murmured getting up, the thought that it could perhaps have been doing this all on its own to be with her.

Soon after she felt quite silly as the drivers door popped open and a young man in dark jeans and a loose fitting t hopped out.

He pointed to her and gave her an okay sign with a questioning tilt of his head and she blushed slightly-he had bleach blond hair that was tousled about and his eyes were a bright shining blue to put her own to shame. He had a slight beach-boy tan, was tall, and had large biceps that the shirt clung to and she hoped not to stair at. As he got closer she spied a silver necklace with the same insignia that had grabbed her attention while she had been in the cab.

"H-hey," she said pointing stupidly at his chest ignoring the silent question," th-that symbol. I saw it in the car..."trailing off she watched his unsure face and she frowned," your the cars owner?"

He hesitated before slowly nodding.

It was as if her heart plummeted into her stomach,"Oh. Okay. Sorry I was totally pawing at it earlier,"she gazed at the car before smiling embarrassed up at the older boy-he looked to be around 20.

The boy shook his head and he gestured to her then the car a few times.

Frowning she cocked her head to the side,"Can you not talk?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if it was a touchy subject. She never had spoke to a mute before.

He paused and did a 'so-so' movement with his hand. He gestured for her to come over so she did.

Grabbing a pen and paper he begun to write, she tried to ignore the strange way he held the pen from the top or the fast pace of his writing but had trouble ignoring it. She gazed close at his face, noticing the whole time he made odd expressions. Despite his handsome features, it was as if his facial features were robotic in movement-as if trying to mimic human expression but not quite making it work.

He stopped writing and went to turn when they both noticed how close they were. Blushing she stepped back.

"Sorry," she giggled nervously trying to remember when she had inched so close. He blinked his electric blue eyes, scanning her face as if seeing her for the first time before giving a smile-the most human looking thing she had seen out of him.

Smiling back she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and blinked when he handed her the paper.

In messy scrawl, that looked like strange scratches done with the pen to imitate letters, was a short note to her.

"Hey- Sorry I broke you down earlier I just love going fast. Thought a race would be fun. I am selling my car here, and wanted to try and find the proper owner. He's very special to me, and I feel as if he chose you, and I couldn't help but notice how you seemed to choose him. I would love to let you have him."

Samantha blinked a couple of times at the odd message, before looking up to the blank faced boy.

"But you two seem to be a wonderful match," she said quietly, unsure where the odd observation came from but feeling as if it had to be said. The boys eyes widened surprised and before he could do anything else she quickly shook her head," Sorry! I am such a weirdo! Yes yes I'm looking to buy the car. Sorry-I am just socially awkward and I tend to be closer to inanimate objects rather than people."at the look she blushed thinking of how that could have sounded,"I mean tech. Like cars and computers I mean not closer not like I can-you know what lets start over. Hi I'm Sa-Jennifer." She remembered she was supposed to use her fake identity in public. If she went out more she most likely would be used to calling herself Jennifer, but as it were she rarely was outside the school or house where everyone knew her as Samantha.

He gave her a look crossing his arms across his chest and she blushed trying not to stair at the well toned muscle. It was as if he was saying"really you think I will buy that?"

"Okay-start over again. Look just call me Jennifer. I know its weird but I'm not supposed to tell people my real name,"she trailed off and looked away mentally kicking herself. The one time a good looking guy actually gave her more than a simple look, or offer for a one night stand and she was blowing it.

She felt a tap and jumped seeing a piece of paper handed to her,"No worries. We all have secrets ya? Call me B. Are you late-you were looking at your watch earlier."

Sam didn't question how he knew that, it slipped her mind the minute she glanced down at her watch seeing she had only 20 minutes until school.

"Shit!" she cursed looking at her phone hoping her watch was ahead. It wasn't,"shit shit shit I'm late! They are so going to call the cops, oh my god they are going to call my dad!"

The boy-B- tapped her shoulder and pointed to the car.

She paused, suddenly remembering all the lectures she had been given about rides from strangers. Biting her lip she felt uneasy-in the car alone with a stranger no matter how handsome was worry some. Looking at him, something in her heart sung that she could trust him, but her brain said that was a silly notion.

He wrote something in his strange scratchy scrawl still holding the pen from the top and turned the pad to her,"You can drive. To see if you like the car?"

That made same feel a bit more comfortable with the idea she shifted then nodded slowly,"okay. But I have to get out outside the school. I Know this sounds weird but I go to a private school where only registered students and staff may enter. They would never let you passed the gate."

He nodded straight faced once again and she wondered if all her odd earlier outbursts and numbed him from being shocked at her. He showed her to the driver door, opening it and closing it for her like a gentleman. While he rounded to the passengers seat she quickly looked in the mirror patting down her hair that was still up in an obedient ponytail and and made sure she didn't have anything in her teeth. She didn't question why she did this-he was hot and she was attracted she mentally thought. So who cares if hes a couple years older? When was the last time a guy she was attracted to her stay around to chat half as much as he did?

"That's depressing," she murmured and he hopped in the car next to her, almost playful like, and gestured for her to go. Scooting the seat up, as for he was taller than her , she adjusted the mirrors and then sighed. It wasn't often she drove, and for some reason she felt this car was already precious to her. She stroked the wheel not noticing the boy squirm in the seat next to her until he cleared his throat-the first sound she had her him make.

"Oh-oh right sorry. Was just saying hello-I mean never mind,"she buckled her seat belt and put the car into drive, smiling at the purr of the engine. It was unlike the rest of the car with its chipped fading paint. It was smooth running and she pushed the gas a bit more after becoming comfortable just to hear the engine talk. Her face broke into a smile which didn't leave her face until they were pulling up just down the street from the busy gate of her school.

"Well this is me, she said finally and when she looked up she was shocked to see the boy looking at her with an unwavering gaze-expression unreadable.

"Can I see you after school or something?"

He nodded and jotted something down," Meet here?"

Nodding Samantha exited the car and just before shutting the door-he had yet to even budge from the seat- she paused and turned around,"H-hey this may sound weird but thanks for not being all freaked out by how weird I am."

After a second she shook her head,"sorry, sorry. I told you I'm odd. Hey I get out at 6. See you then k?"

He nodded and she ran after making sure there were no cars coming, face as red as a tomato.

"Stupid stupid stupid," she cursed as she ran through the gates, seeing she had 5 minutes to spare before class begun and decided skipping running to her locker to go straight to class," stupid. He's just some cute guy. Stupid stupid stupid."

"Having a fight with your imaginary friend?" Samantha hurried her pace to her first class-history- trying to ignore Kirk.

Kirk pushed off the wall-he most likely was waiting until a hall monitor spotted him to drag him to class until he quit loitering but found tormenting her much funner-like always. Kirk was a dirty blond with dark blue eyes and stood at a strong six foot with muscle on muscle which helped him in football. She blamed the sport for scrambling his already small brain and making him feel the need to pick on her almost every day.

"And to think I had a crush on him freshman year," she thought.

Rounding the corner she saw the history door a few feet away and went to quicken her pace when an arm went in front of her almost cloths-lining her.

"What is your problem Kirk?" she growled, hoping not to get much attention. It was always embarrassing when Kirk picked on her in front of people-though it was even more frightening when she was alone but she couldn't bring herself ever to call for assistance since the ever present thought of her fathers mantra about 'honor' and face rung throughout her mind.

"Whats your problem Kirk?"he mocked in a whiny voice she supposed was his poor interpretation of her," Your the problem here brainy two shoes."

She shook her head nervously looking away but couldn't keep her mouth shut-like always-which normally lead to trouble," Th-that makes no sense what so ever."

"Whats that punk," he shoved her up against a locker and then towered over her, as if proving he didn't have to hold her down to keep her there. He didn't.

"B-brainy two shoes. Worse insult ever. Hope that your ability to give me a tongue lashing hasn't lessened due to all those blows to the head," she said referring to his football obsession. He knew what she spoke about-she always used it as her backup.

"Oh yeah? Wonder how much you'll mouth off once I make you my personal tackle toy,"he hissed punching the locker making her jump.

Again her tongue betrayed her,"G-got a crush or something Kirk? I read somewhere that is how brainless muscle heads like' you tend to hit on girls-"he punched the locker again and she silenced cursing her inability to ever keep quite. It normally lead to trouble, but she couldn't help it. She blamed it on her father locking her away and not allowing her friends or much contact outside school.

" Excuse me, Mr. Monsanto? Mrs. Omishi. I would hope that you would refrain from a make out session in the hall and make it to class," Sam felt a whoosh of air as their history professor stood with her arms crossed, her harsh crow appearance more welcome than she probably knew as she glared done her hooked nose at the two. She always assumed the two were together, even though Kirk always had a different chick hanging off his arm every time she saw him. It made her look at Sam as some type of slut and automatically make her take a disliking to the teen.

"Sorry Professor Curtis, was just discussing with Kirk here the ineffectiveness of the lockers being used as a contraceptive," she scurried passed Kirk-who most likely was still trying to figure out what she meant, and slipped passed the visibly disturbed professor not missing the,"lets hope you never reproduce," comment.

For the most part the day went by in an uneventful blurr. She got a warning, and a notice her father would be contacted by the school due to the incident that morning but that wasn't new. All she could do was think about that car, and its current owner B. A blush made it to her face when she noticed she had drawn the symbol at least a thousand times in her notebook instead of taking notes, the memory of the electric blue eyes dancing in her mind wondering what the blonds real name was. It wasn't unlike her to fantasize about being with a hot man-she was a teenager so she was filled to the brim with hormones, but this was the strongest attraction she had ever felt. And to think it had all been over the car.

Besides being tripped at lunch by Kirk and his goons, a harsh message left on her phone by her dad chewing her out for the 'fight' she was involved in and for skipping the bus,life was pretty uneventful. It was all leading up to being released from school and seeing this b.

She eyed the clock in her Japanese classroom. 4:05. It was a minute closer to 6 than the last time she checked.

Banging her head on her desk she groaned knowing this was going to take far too long, and apologized to Mizaki sensei when he questioned her.

**PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK**

While Samantha was in school, Bee satisfied with having found her so easily and having done so well following her from her home. He slid easily down the alleyways close to the school, still within range to monitor her vitals which he clung to.

It had been an odd meeting, surely not what he had been expecting when finding the girl. It brought and odd feeling in his spark that he wasn't anywhere ready to address, and he pondered over her vitals over the basic scan he had run on her, shocked at first, then beyond confused. What was going on here?

As he waited for the girl to finish with her duty of attending school he pondered if he should try to contact Optimus before the leader arrived on the delicate planet to let him know the startling information.

Though of course he wasn't sure the leader would know what to make of it either.

After all, they hadn't planned on Samantha Omishi not being human.

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

**Heartspin:** So how was that? I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know there is a lot to cover, so I hope I can without scrambling any brains.

The scene with her meeting B was written differently, with her test driving the car with the poor salesman and him being tormented, but I lost that whole part and didn't have the heart to rewrite it-so if this version seems a bit rushed or unusual that is why.

Eunice Pacheco :Thanks for the review! =) I just recently got into Transfomers ff. and find I really enjoy Sam and Bee's relationship. I hope you liked their meeting, I wrote it differently but as I wrote above-it got deleted and I just didn't have the heart to rewrite it the same way the second time round. Hope you continue to enjoy and as always reviews are appreciated.=)


End file.
